Weapons
There are 24 weapons in Brink(excluding grenades etc.), broken into four groups: five pistols (semi-autos, full autos, revolvers), seven “light weapons” (sub machine guns and sniper rifles), seven “medium” weapons (assault rifles and shotguns), and five “heavy weapons” (such as heavy machine guns and grenade launchers). This means there is a large amount of room for personalization. However, what you can carry will also rely on your character, as bigger guns require bigger body types. Weapon loadouts determine which weapons you will play with during the game, and can be changed during matches. The three different loadouts are Light, Medium, and Heavy. Heavy body types have access to the biggest guns in the game (as well as the smaller ones) while Lights have access to only smaller weapons. - By default, no gun is powerful enough to kill anyone with one bullet. There are in-game upgrades to temporarily increase the power of the gun, and equally, there are upgrades to increase the length of one's life meter. This creates a sort of escalating "arms race" of weapon power vs. life power that helps ensure that every encounter is unique, and that the tide of battle can turn at any moment. - There isn’t a big emphasis on sniping in this game. There will be weapons with scopes, and rifles that do more damage and have a slower reload, but they won't be in such high focus as with other games. The development team said they want to create an ‘Intimate Shooting Experience.’ This is a big reason why the game size will be 8v8, and not more large scale. This is also why there aren’t any usable vehicles in the game. “It’s really important to do that for a bunch of reasons, One…our characters look ****ing awesome! We don’t want them to be little 3 pixel tall guys on the screen. Plus, you will put all this work into the customization of your character, so you want your guy to be seen, as your mowing your enemy down…But as well, we just want to have a level of intensity, where it’s very, very fast, and you don’t have to go very far before you’re right up against the enemy.” - Richard Ham, Creative Director - Splash Damage - Grenades will have a devoted button, instead of equipping them as a separate item. Most likely, you will be able to 'cook' grenades like in previous SD titles, meaning if a grenade has a 5 sec. timer, you can hold it for 4 secs, and throw it at the last minute so it will explode right when it reaches the enemy. Grenades will also be destructible objects, meaning that, if shot in midair, they will explode. - Some weapons seen are pistols, assault rifles, SMG's, grenade launchers, shotguns, LMG's, long range rifles, and grenades. - It is said that there will be 24 different guns in Brink, not counting other 'weapons' like grenades. - The melee with a pistol will be a knife. Any other weapon will be a bash with the gun butt. Neither of these will be instant kills, except for a knife used on a light character. However, there are damage buffs and, likewise, health buffs. Meleeing is more of a last resort or a technique for lowering the enemies health before finishing them off, unlike most games where it's a sure way to get a kill. - Your gun is always in your right hand, and your item is always in your left. You can switch between them very quickly. These can be switched on the run, at any time, so you can use a weapon to defend yourself until you're right next to the objective, then switch. - Snipers are light weapons meaning anyone can use them. However, this does not change the philosophy that, while we have guns that look like a sniper rifle and sound like a sniper rifle and are scoped like a sniper rifle, this is not a game that has the usual "go hide on a hill in the bushes and wipe out every enemy you see with one shot kills", so they're nowhere near as powerful as one you'd find in other games. To use them effectively, you've either got to use light characters (who have fewer than average hitpoints), or think of sniping more as a 'softening the enemy up' so that your other teammates can finish them off. Weapons that have been seen * Pistol * Kross SMG * Hjammerdeim Shotgun * Grenade launcher * Assault rifle Attachments Brink will feature attachments. There isn't much known what they will be, or what they will be for.